monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elephant Pokaradon
Elephant Pokaradon is a Subspecies of Pokaradon, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Pokaradon species is larger and stronger than any basic Pokaradon plus is fought at G-Rank. Physiology The main feature that puts Elephant Pokaradon apart from Pokaradon is their long, inflatable trunk-like nose which is used for battle. Elephant Pokaradon are bulker than Pokaradon due to them having a more blubbery hide. On their hide is small reddish spots mixed with yellows. The hide itself is gray mixed with black and sand. Elephant Pokaradon usually have scars from previous battles on their chest. The eyes of this species is pure black but will change to yellow with a black pupil when greatly angered. When enraged, the Elephant Pokaradon will spew foamy drool from its mouth in aggression. Habitat Elephant Pokaradon have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island, Moga's Coastline, and Frozen Seaway. Attacks and Moves Elephant Pokaradon shares some of its attacks with Pokaradon though some attacks are slower yet have power to them. Growling Bellow: When the Elephant Pokaradon first sees the hunters it will blow water from its trunk onto the ground before it begins to bellow for a long time. This bellow is about as long as a Gravios' roar. This bellow is a warning to all creatures that dare challenge it. When it blows the water out of its trunk, it causes Waterblight. Trunk Inflation: Randomly while fighting the Elephant Pokaradon it will inflate its trunk using water it has gathered and store it in a special sac. To inflate its trunk, it will bellow in the air before slamming its trunk in the ground, making its trunk inflate. Elephant Pokaradon will inflate its trunk every two minutes and it will only stay inflated for a minute. Despite only being inflated for a minute Elephant Pokaradon will than primarily use attacks dealing with its trunk though in Rage Mode the trunk will stay inflated for three minutes. Trunk Deflation: To deflate its trunk it will blow water from its trunk. This causes Waterblight. Paw Slaps-Bodyslam Combo: Elephant Pokaradon will slowly slap its paws forward to deal damage to hunters, making any nearby hunter dizzy, before it raises its body up and slams down on the ground with its immense weight. This attack deals a lot of damage to hunters. Forced Barrel Roll: It will look to one side at one hunter as it rears to the left or right before it quickly rears its body up with the hunter and rolls a great distance with immense force at the hunter. This sends the monster rolling at surprising speed at the hunter as it gets up it will taunt for a few seconds. Paw Claps: It will stand up on its hind legs and begin to clap like a sea lion. The Elephant Pokaradon's clap will cause a roar effect, making hunters cover their ears. If hunters are close to the monster than they will become dizzy. Trunk Slam: When its trunk is inflated it will quickly slam its trunk on top of one hunter before quickly recovering. When it slams its trunk on the ground, it'll leave behind a splash of water on the ground causing Waterblight. Bellowing Burp: Elephant Pokaradon will back up before bellowing at hunters in front of it. As it bellows a powerful scent will begin to come out of its mouth, leaving behind a fishy odor, before it burps. When it burps a cloud of the odor will float in front of it for a few seconds while it pats its chest. This attack causes Rotten Fish. Trunk Slams: Elephant Pokaradon will jump at one hunter before slamming its trunk on the ground twice. It will than jump forward again and do it again in attempt to smash the hunter again. It'll repeat this one more time before clapping and roaring after finishing the attack. This attack cause Waterblight or at the end of the attack, Dizzy. Elephant Trample!: It will violently roar as it quickly tramples forward like a wild elephant, making the ground shake with each step, at hunters. After the first trample, like Royal Ludroth, it will turn around and trample towards hunters again, this time slower. It will repeat the trample one more time before it violently burps up a powerful scent again. After the third trample and burp, Elephant Pokaradon will taunt for a few seconds. This attack causes Rotten Fish. Sleepy Elephant: Elephant Pokaradon will lean over on one side with all of its weight as it closes its eyes. If a hunter is near it when it does this they will fall over with either their legs or hands showing under the Elephant Pokaradon. This attack is strangely a pin move. While under the monster, hunters will begin to lose health as it regains some of its lost health while sleeping. Hunters can only get out of this attack by other mashing buttons or having another hunter pull their arms or legs to get them out of the pin. If hunters take to long to get out of the pin, Elephant Pokaradon will roll again and grab the hunter with its paws before it cuddles the hunter like a teddy bear as it rolls again. The last roll leads to the monster crushing the hunter one more time before it wakes up like nothing happened. Alpha Trunk Slam: Elephant Pokaradon will inflate its trunk much more greatly than usual before it slams down its trunk like bomb. When its trunk hits the ground large amounts of water will spew from the trunk and cause the ground to shake around it. This attack at close range can instant kill hunters and causes Waterblight. Unlike Pokaradon, Elephant Pokaradon can be hunted underwater. It has the basic Leviathan attacks underwater along with some of its own unique attacks. Triple Fin Slap: It will swing its tail to the left and right before spinning in place, making it swing its tail around wildly while underwater. This attack can cause Waterblight. Trunkbutt: Elephant Pokaradon will look at the hunters in front of it before quickly slamming down on the water in front of it, knocking hunters away. Wild Burp: It will hold its up chest before it burps. When it burps it will be sent flying wildly around the water for five seconds around hunters as it leaves behind a trail of Rotten Fish in the water. After the burp, Elephant Pokaradon will sit in the water in place before violently spitting up the remaining fish in its body. Swing Bite: It will grab a hunter in front of it as it swings them behind it away from its body for protection. Omega Bellow: Elephant Pokaradon will clap its paws together as it prepares to perform this attack. It will deeply inhale before it bellows extremely loudly to a point where it causes hunters can be damaged just by being near it. This attack can greatly take away a hunter's health and possibly even instant kill them. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Ice -15 *Thunder -15 *Dragon +25 Skills: Cold Cancel, Rock Steady, and Distraction. Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Ice -10 *Thunder -10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Cold Cancel, Rock Steady, and Distraction. Notes *Unlike Pokaradon, Elephant Pokaradon can be either be male or female. **Males are usually larger than females. *Many hunters find it strange that it uses water to inflate its trunk. *Many battle scars can be found on a Elephant Pokaradon. Most battle scars come from other Elephant Pokaradon and they are known to get in battles on a weekly bases. **They even will violently fight their frozen cousins. *Interestingly, Elephant Pokaradon couples raise their young together. Usually females will only have one or two pups. *Their claws are made of an iron-like material, making them quite sharp in nature yet loud. *Some cultures actually wear their trunks for sure to show they are worthy of a bride. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:BannedLagiacrus